mycool64testingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IceMyCool64/MyCool64 Testspaper 2012 - Recap of our Year!
=TESTSPAPER 2012 (Pun on newspaper)= Wow, it has only been 6 months, but the beginning is always the beginning of sunlight. We have been through tough moments, kinda like a little 'abandoned' moments and other moments that are worthy of noting. However, ever event, big and small, changes to generations to revolutions of memorable events. Let us now look at out timeline or a recap of our wiki and its progress. (Changes are just like on huge change to a page, generation is like affecting the whole wiki minorly or changing the styles and revolutions are things, without it, would never be this way. Like the templates. Sometimes there are events. That means that there was a sudden change) June 18 - Founded 28 - Idea planned for wiki July 5 - Mainpage changed dramatically, from level 2 headings to cellpadding boxes with webkit linings. 8 - Featured Article section added in color 31 Templates Revolution - In chat, MyCool64 and Tiff or Nick chatted about templates. TON started me off with some awesome templates. The Featured Article, our mainpage itself because it uses templates, look at the code, and other things like the wiki Teams would have never been formed or made. Our wiki would be pretty junk... without it anyway. August 1 - TON and I were still making templates and stuff. We also talked about a lot of template related articles and so on. 2 - With TON's final appearance in chat this year, he introduced me a new game... A whole new game called Club Penguin. He called me JUST over the Ultimate Jam 2012 but whatever. I was 2 hours late or something *I make a indifferent face* 10 - End Time - The wiki's worst moment... Until much later, I didn't know that this wiki is left behind in cold. Some started targeting our wiki for vandalisms and profanity usage and was left in the cold. Luckily, a Wikia Contributor reverted all vandalism on wiki that time. He/she was the only one that time with the founder, me, doing nothing to help... 24 - Revival Event - The wiki was finally reopened by me! Of course, I was pretty glad to see someone helping out, especially Wikia Contribers, because they don't show as much effort in Wikia (unless they are under 13 and cannot make an account, my friends brother tried after I told him that Wikia was a thing). He.she din't make an account but still tried hard to fight against the blizzard that left the wiki frozen. That might explain why this wiki's theme color is blue... September (MyCool64 will continue this the next day, as he needs to collect back info. Should come out in 20 minutes, becuase he is taking a break. (To eat a snack????) Fun thing, why am I called myself 'he'? There is like a huge question mark above my head...) =I did my edits but my computer crashed and I can't be bothered to do this again, so I will do this later. Thank you for your cooperation= Category:Blog posts